Who's Who
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: <html><head></head>Bowser is out of ideas, Kamek suggests using duplighosts to replace the Mario Brothers. Will the duplighosts be able to take Mario and Luigi's places? If so, will anyone be able to tell the difference? Please R&R</html>
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Bowser was pacing back and forth, trying to think of a way to successfully kidnap Peach.

"I've tried everything" he thought to himself "no matter what I do Mario, Greenie and Bigmouth find a way to stop me."

Kamek walked in and said "your rudeness, I have wonderful news!"

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

Kamek smiled and asked "what always gets in the way when you try to kidnap Princess Peach?"

Bowser growled and said "Mario, Greenie and sometimes Greenie's bigmouth wife. What about it?"

"You can come in now" Kamek said.

Three ghost like creatures walked into the room.

"Who or what are they?" Bowser asked.

"They are duplighosts" Kamek said "they can take on the appearance, voice and abilities of other people."

"So?" Bowser said.

"Show him" Kamek said smiling.

The duplighosts began to change. One became Mario, the next became Luigi and the last became Daisy.

"They have agreed to help us" Kamek said "at a price of course. My plan is simple. We capture the real Mario, Luigi and Princess Daisy and replace them with these three. They would make capturing the originals easy, since they look like their loved ones. Once we have them, the duplighosts will take over their lives and it would be easy for you to kidnap the princess and rule the Mushroom Kingdom; and as a bonus, you would be able to rule Sarasaland as well."

"I like it" Bowser said "when do we start?"

"As soon as we get paid" duplighost Mario said.

"I'll pay you after we capture Mario, Greenie and Bigmouth" Bowser said.

"Fine" duplighost Luigi said "then let's get started."

Duplighost Mario and Luigi left Bowser's castle and headed toward the Mushroom Kingdom. They found Mario walking through the forest, alone.

"Perfect" duplighost Mario said.

He turned to duplighost Luigi and said "you're up."

He nodded, cleared his throat and walked toward Mario.

"Hey bro" he said.

Mario looked at him and said "hey Weegie, I thought you were with Daisy today."

"She had to go back to Sarasaland" duplighost Luigi said as he walked over to Mario.

Suddenly he grabbed Mario by the throat and punched him in the face.

Mario shoved him back and yelled "what's wrong with you?!"

"Make it easy on yourself and surrender" duplighost Luigi said.

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked.

Duplighost Mario walked over with a large tree branch.

Duplighost Luigi distracted Mario while duplighost Mario hit him in the head with the branch, knocking him out. The two duplighosts smiled and shook hands. They quickly tied Mario's hands behind him. Then they heard a cell phone.

Duplighost Mario pulled a cell phone out of Mario's pocket, answered it and said "hello?"

"Hey" Peach said "hurry up and finish your walk. We are supposed to meet Luigi and Daisy for dinner soon."

"Ok" he said.

Duplighost Luigi began dragging Mario toward Bowser's castle, while duplighost Mario headed toward Peach's castle. When he got to Peach's castle, he found her waiting for him by the door.

He walked up to her and said "hey."

"You're late" Peach said "we've got to hurry, come on."

They met Luigi and Daisy at an Italian restaurant for dinner. At dinner, duplighost Mario was quiet, mostly listening.

"You're being awfully quiet, bro" Luigi said.

"I don't have much to say" duplighost Mario said.

Luigi looked at him, then he looked at Daisy. She shrugged slightly. After dinner, Mario and Peach headed to their castle and Luigi and Daisy headed toward Luigi's mansion.

As they were walking, a young toad walked up to duplighost Mario and said "Mister Mario, can I take a picture with you?"

"Get lost, kid" duplighost Mario said.

The toad looked up at him and said "but, Mister Mario, I just want to-"

"I said beat it" duplighost Mario said.

"What's gotten into you?" Peach asked "he just wants to take a picture with you."

"Fine" duplighost Mario said "fifteen bucks and you get one picture, two for twenty-five. So if you don't have the cash, I'll say it again. Get lost!"

The toad ran away crying.

Peach smacked duplighost Mario in the back of the head and said "what's wrong with you?!"

Duplighost Mario shoved her down and said "back off!"

He turned toward her and said "maybe if you acted more like me, you wouldn't get kidnapped so much."

Peach tried to get up.

Duplighost Mario threw a fireball that landed inches in front of her and said "stay down."

Luigi glanced back and saw what was happening.

"Come on ,Daisy" he said as he started running.

Daisy looked back and began running after him.

Luigi stood between duplighost Mario and Peach and said "why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"You're not worth my time, wimp" duplighost Mario said.

Then he turned and walked away. Luigi turned and saw Daisy helping Peach up.

"That wasn't the Mario I know" Peach said as she wiped away a tear.

"I agree" Luigi said "I'm going to see if I can catch that kid and cheer him up."

"Ok Sweetie" Daisy said.

Luigi ran after the toad.

Daisy smiled at Peach and said "cheer up Peachy, Mario is probably just in one of his bad moods. Don't worry about it. How about we spend the day at the mall tomorrow?"

"Ok" Peach said smiling.

Peach and Daisy had been talking for a few minutes when Daisy's cell phone rang.

She answered it said "hello?"

"Hey" Luigi said "I finally cheered that toad up."

"Good" Daisy said.

"Yeah" Luigi said "I promised to take him to the park in the morning and his parents invited me to spend the night with them. So I'm going to swing by the mansion and pack an overnight back real quick."

"Ok" Daisy said "you two have fun. Bye."

"Bye" Luigi said.

Daisy put her cell phone away.

She looked at Peach and said "Luigi is spending the night with that toad and he's taking him to the park in the morning, so we can spend all day at the mall."

"Awesome" Peach said "goodnight."

"Night" Daisy said and they headed their separate ways for the night.

Duplighost Mario pulled out a small communicator that Kamek gave him.

He called Kamek and said "Princess Daisy is going to be alone at the mansion tonight."

"Excellent" Kamek said "now, go to Princess Peach's castle and try to find a secret entrance we can use to capture her."

"Understood" he said.

Kamek turned to duplighost Daisy and said "you're up. Get to Luigi's mansion and take Daisy's place. Wait until she is asleep so it will be easier to capture her."

"No problem" duplighost Daisy said.

"Remember" Kamek said "you have to act like a princess."

"Got it" duplighost Daisy said.

She went to Luigi's mansion and snuck in. She found Daisy asleep in her bed. Duplighost Daisy snuck over to Daisy and slowly rolled her on her stomach and carefully and slowly tied her hands behind her back, trying not to wake her. Once she finished, she rolled Daisy back over and shook her awake. Daisy opened her eyes and saw an exact copy of her smiling evilly at her. Daisy tried to hit her, but found her hands were tied behind her back.

Daisy glared at the duplighost and yelled "what's going on?!"

Duplighost Daisy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Get back here!" Daisy yelled.

Duplighost Daisy walked downstairs and searched for Luigi's tool box. She found it and took out a roll of tape. Meanwhile, Daisy struggled to her feet and began following the duplighost. Duplighost Daisy turned around and began walking back upstairs. When she reached the doorway; Daisy stepped out of the shadows and head-butted her in the forehead, knocking duplighost Daisy down. Daisy stepped forward and tried to kick her. Duplighost Daisy rolled out of the way and kicked Daisy's legs out from under her. Daisy fell flat on her back, stunning her for a few seconds.

Duplighost Daisy took advantage, pulled off a strip of tape and said "you talk to much."

She taped Daisy's mouth shut, smiled and said "you are being replaced."

She began dragging Daisy out by her nightgown. She dragged Daisy to Bowser's castle and set her against the door.

Duplighost Daisy pounded on the door and yelled "special delivery!"

Then she walked away, back to Luigi's mansion. A koopa opened the door. When it did, Daisy fell inside. She glared at the koopa.

The koopa smiled and said "wow, if looks could kill I'd be dead right now. Anyway, let's go."

It began dragging her inside the castle. Mario was sitting in the dungeon, his arms were chained to the wall above his head. His wrists were chafed and he had worn himself out pulling against the chains. The door opened and he saw a koopa dragging Daisy in. It dragged her to a cage in the center of the room and threw her inside and locked the door, leaving her tied up.

Daisy tried to yell something at him, but the tape kept her quiet.

"Do you want me to take that tape off?" the koopa asked.

Daisy nodded, glaring at him.

The koopa smiled and said "too bad. If you two can't communicate, there is less of a chance of you escaping. Also it will be nice to have you here and not have to listen to that smart mouth of yours."

The koopa laughed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Daisy turned and looked at Mario.

"I know what you're thinking" he said "and I have no idea how we are going to get out of here."

Daisy sighed and hung her head.

The next day, Peach was headed to Luigi's mansion to meet Daisy.

She knocked on the door and said "Daisy, are you ready?"

"Just a moment" she heard Daisy say.

The door opened and duplighost Daisy stepped out. Peach was surprised to see Daisy in her best dress, silk gloves and high heels.

"What's with the outfit?" Peach asked.

"What do you mean, dear?" duplighost Daisy asked.

"I mean what's with the dress?" Peach asked "why aren't you in jeans and a tee shirt like always?"

Duplighost Daisy giggled and said "silly Peach, a princess would not dress like that. It would not be proper."

"Uh huh" Peach said "are you feeling ok?"

"I am perfectly fine" duplighost Daisy said.

"Ok" Peach said "let me ask you something; if someone were to just walk up and slap you in the face while we were shopping, what would you do?"

"That's easy" duplighost Daisy said "I would find the proper authorities, tell them what happened and give them the best description I could."

"Right" Peach said "are you sure you're ok, Daze?"

"I told you I am perfectly fine" duplighost Daisy replied "and Peach my name is Daisy, not Daze. Shall we go?"

"Uh, sure" Peach said.

"That's not Daisy" she thought to herself as they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Later that day, Luigi was headed to his mansion after dropping the young toad back at his house.

As he walked, he heard someone yell "hey!"

He turned and saw himself standing there.

"Who are you?" Luigi asked.

"Your replacement" duplighost Luigi replied smiling.

He ran toward Luigi and swung at him. Luigi ducked, avoiding the punch. He punched duplighost Luigi in the stomach, then in the face. He grabbed duplighost Luigi by the throat and slammed him into the ground, causing him to turn back into its regular duplighost form. Luigi pinned it down, and held his hand inches above its face.

Sparks and small lightning bolts began coming out of Luigi's hand as he said "one chance. What is going on?"

"Ok, ok" the duplighost said "Bowser hired me and two others to capture and replace you, Mario and Princess Daisy. With you three out of the way, it would be easy for him to kidnap Peach."

"Have you captured Mario or Daisy yet?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know" the duplighost said.

Luigi raised his hand to deliver an electrified punch to the duplighost.

"Yes we have" the duplighost quickly said "they are both at Bowser's castle."

Suddenly, the duplighost kicked Luigi in the back of his knee causing his leg to give out. He let go of the duplighost to catch himself and keep from falling. The duplighost ran away. Luigi started to chase it, but he stopped. Then he turned and ran toward Bowser's castle. After he left, the duplighost turned back into Luigi. It took out its communicator and called Kamek.

Kamek answered and asked "did you get him?"

"No" duplighost Luigi said "he forced me to talk and tell him our plan. He is headed your way now."

"This will come out of your pay" Kamek said angrily "now get to the castle!"

Then Kamek called the other two duplighosts and said "we have trouble. Get back to the castle, now!"

The three duplighosts rushed to Bowser's castle, barley beating Luigi there. Kamek quickly gave them orders. Duplighost Mario locked himself in a room while the other two hid near by.

Luigi was running through the castle, when he heard his brother's voice say "Luigi, over here."

Luigi looked into the room through a small window in the door and saw Mario. He got a running start and shoulder rammed the door open.

He ran in and said "Mario, I'm so glad I found you! I'll explain later, for now we need to find a fake version of you."

"You found him" duplighost Mario said smiling.

"What?" Luigi asked.

Duplighost Mario punched him in the chest, hard. Knocking the breath out of him. Duplighost Luigi ran in, grabbed Luigi by the throat and slammed him onto the ground.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

Luigi tried to get up, but duplighost Mario kicked him in the head, knocking him out. They began dragging him to the dungeon. When they opened the door, Mario and Daisy both looked at them. Daisy's eyes widened when she saw them dragging Luigi in.

"No!" Mario yelled.

The duplighosts put Luigi on a bench on the opposite side of the room from Mario and chained his arms to the wall above him. Then duplighost Luigi began shaking him and patting Luigi's face, waking him up.

"Welcome to your new home" duplighost Mario said smiling "I hope your comfortable, because you are going to be here for a while."

The duplighosts left the room, congratulating each other. When Luigi's eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw Mario and Daisy.

"Are you guys ok?" Luigi asked.

"Other than being locked in a dungeon while a cheap copy of me is planning to kidnap my wife, I'm fine" Mario said.

Daisy turned to Luigi and nodded.

"I'm sorry" Luigi said "I can't believe I fell for that trick."

"What trick?" Mario asked.

Luigi explained how they captured him.

"Don't feel bad Weegie" Mario said "there's no way to tell the difference by looking at them. It probably would have worked on any of us."

"I guess" Luigi said.

"So do you have any ideas on breaking out of here?" Mario asked.

Luigi pulled on the chains and looked around the room.

"No" he said "we can only hope Peach can figure out those three are not us."

"How?" Mario asked.

"They may look and sound like us" Luigi said "but they don't act like us. Your duplighost yelled at a kid who wanted to take a picture with you. Made him cry even."

Daisy turned to Mario and nodded.

"I hope she can figure it out before it's too late" Mario said.

"Me too" Luigi said.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by Nintendo

The next morning, Peach woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast. She made Mario a ham and cheese omelet and set it on the table. Then she made a second omelet for her. Duplighost Mario tiredly stumbled into the kitchen.

"You're up late" Peach said.

He grumbled something under his breath and sat down.

He took a bite of the omelet and immediately spit it out.

"You call this an omelet?!" he yelled.

"Wh…what?" Peach asked.

"This taste terrible!" he yelled "where did you learn how to cook?!"

"That's how I always make your omelets" Peach said "I thought you liked them."

"No I just didn't want to upset you!" duplighost Mario yelled "but I had a change of heart!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Peach yelled "First you make that kid cry, then you knock me down and throw a fire ball at me, then you call your own brother a wimp and tell him he isn't worth your time and now this!? What's with the jerk attitude all of the sudden?!"

"I told you" he said "I had a change of heart! This is the new Mario!"

Peach stood up and said "I'm going to talk to Daisy. You better drop this new attitude before I get back, or the new Mario will be divorced."

She walked out and headed toward Luigi's mansion. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

Duplighost Luigi opened the door and said "hey hot stuff."

"Hi Luigi" she said "is Dai- wait, what did you just call me?"

"I called you hot stuff" he said "what's wrong with that?"

"Well, nothing's wrong with it I guess" Peach said "you've just never called me that before. The only person I've ever heard you call hot stuff was Daisy. Speaking of which, is she here?"

"Yes" duplighost Luigi said "she is in the kitchen eating."

"Well, can I come in and talk to her?" Peach asked.

"Oh" duplighost Luigi said "yeah, why not."

Peach walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and found Daisy eating eggs. Again she was in her dress and heels.

Peach sat down and said "hey Daisy."

"Hello" duplighost Daisy replied.

"I wanted too talk to you about Mario" Peach said.

"What about him?" Duplighost Daisy asked.

"This new attitude he has" Peach said "it's like he is a whole different person."

"What do you mean" duplighost Daisy asked.

Peach sighed and said "Daisy, how long have you and Luigi been married?"

"Uh, three years" duplighost Daisy said.

"And in that time have you ever known Mario to-" Peach stopped and asked "did you say three years?"

"Yes" duplighost Daisy said.

Peach gave her a confused look and said "you have been married for four years, almost five."

"Right" duplighost Daisy said "I knew that, it's just been a long day."

"It's ten in the morning" Peach said "how long of a day could you have had so far?"

Duplighost Daisy looked a little nervous and said "I think you should leave so Luigi and I can finish our breakfast."

"I just want to talk" Peach said "you can keep eating."

"Just go" duplighost Daisy said.

"Ok" Peach said "enjoy your breakfast."

"I'll show you out, hot stuff" duplighost Luigi said.

Peach looked at Daisy to see her reaction to what he said. She just kept eating.

"Something is going on" Peach thought to herself as she left.

After she left, duplighost Daisy took out her communicator and called Kamek.

"What is it?" Kamek asked.

"The plan is falling apart" Duplighost Daisy said.

"What do you mean?" Kamek asked.

Duplighost Daisy sighed and said "Princess Peach asked me how long Luigi and Princess Daisy have been married and I answered wrong. The duplighost Luigi kept calling Princess Peach 'hot stuff' and duplighost Mario is acting differently than Mario would. We need to act now before she get's too suspicious"

"We will not change our plans" Kamek said "King Bowser has approved my idea and we will stick to it. Now, you have to act like them. Pass the word, start behaving like the person you are portraying."

"Understood" she said.

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Daisy had been struggling against the ropes since she was put in the cage. She finally felt her right hand slide out of the rope. Her shoulders were stiff from being in the same position for so long, but she managed to reach up and pull the tape off of her mouth.

"Finally" she said.

Mario and Luigi both looked up when they heard her voice.

"Daisy?" Mario said "how did you untie yourself?"

"Pure determination" she said "but we aren't free yet. I've got to get out of this cage before I can help you two."

"Can you pick the lock?" Mario asked.

"I probably could if I had something to do it with" she said.

All three of them began looking around the room.

"There" Daisy said pointing toward Mario.

He looked where she was pointing and saw a thin, rusty, broken chain link. He pulled it closer with his foot and kicked it toward Daisy's cage. She reached through the bars and grabbed it. Using one of the bars as leverage, she straightened it. She walked to the door and began trying to pick the lock. After a few minutes, there was a click and the door opened. Daisy ran to Luigi and picked the locks on his chains. She did the same to Mario.

"Ok" Luigi said "we have a few scores to settle."

Mario kicked the dungeon door open and they began making their way out of the castle. On they way out, they ran into Kamek.

"What are you three doing here?" Kamek asked "you should be preparing to capture the princess.".

"We were invited" Mario said.

Kamek turned to him and said "what?"

Mario punched him in the stomach. Kamek stumbled back, toward Daisy. She kicked him in the back, sending him toward Luigi. Luigi grabbed him and head-butted him in the forehead, hard. Knocking him out.

Mario laughed and said "that forehead of yours is lethal."

"I know" Luigi said "hopefully I'll get to use it on that fake me."

"Let's go find out" Mario said.

They began running toward the Mushroom Kingdom. As they ran, Daisy saw a small store.

She stopped, looked down at her night gown and said "hang on guys."

"What?" Mario asked.

"I need clothes" Daisy said "and we all need to eat something."

"Ok" Luigi said.

For once, Mario didn't want to eat. He wanted to get to Peach, but he knew Daisy was right. They had to eat to regain their strength.

"I guess you're right" Mario said "we cant fight on empty stomachs."

They went into the shop and Daisy bought jeans, a yellow tee shirt and tennis shoes. Then they all grabbed sandwiches

"It's not impolite to eat and run" Mario said.

"Ok, let's go" Daisy said.

"Yeah" Luigi said "let's go kick some duplighost butt."


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are owned by Nintendo

The three duplighosts were talking at Luigi's mansion.

"I say we just grab the princess now" duplighost Mario said.

"What about Kamek's orders?" Duplighost Daisy asked.

"Forget his orders" duplighost Luigi said "let's just grab her, get paid and forget these stupid plumbers."

"Ok" duplighost Daisy said.

"Works for me" duplighost Mario said.

The three duplighosts headed to Peach's castle together.

They were standing outside the door when duplighost Mario said "ok, you two block the exits and I'll grab her. Just act natural when we walk in, though. No need to get her guard up."

The other two nodded

Duplighost Mario opened the door and they stepped inside. Peach was waiting for them.

"Hello" Peach said "you need to leave. I don't allow Bowser's baddies in my home."

"What do you mean, dear?" duplighost Daisy asked.

Daisy walked into the room and said "she means it's over."

"Who is that imposter?" Duplighost Luigi asked pointing at Daisy.

"My sister-in-law" Peach said.

"And my wife" Luigi said as he walked into the room.

Duplighost Mario looked around nervously and said "what's going on? I'm confu-"

"Save it" Mario said as he walked into the room.

"The game's over" Daisy said.

"No it's not" duplighost Mario said "with all the money Bowser offered us for the Princess, we are not leaving here without her."

Daisy punched the palm of her left hand and said "you wanna bet?"

"Sure" duplighost Mario said "considering we have all of your abilities it will be easy."

He ran toward Daisy. Luigi ran over and shoulder rammed him, causing him to lose his balance and stumble toward Daisy. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him toward Mario. Mario punched him in the stomach, hard. Luigi grabbed the back of duplighost Mario's overalls and yanked him backward, causing him to fall flat on his back. Daisy stepped forward and kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Mario smiled at the other two and said "you may have our abilities, but you don't have our skill or experience."

"You want skill?!" duplighost Luigi yelled.

He ran toward Daisy as electricity surged around his fist. Luigi started moving toward him.

"I got it Sweetie" Daisy said.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Duplighost Luigi yelled.

He ran toward her and swung. Daisy stepped back, avoiding it. She lunged forward and punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over holding his stomach. Daisy grabbed his head and moved it down as she brought her knee up, hard. Her knee hit him in the forehead, knocking him out cold. He fell on the floor in front of her and changed into a duplighost. Duplighost Daisy changed back to its normal form, then it became Bowser.

"Whoa!" Luigi yelled.

"Peach, get out of here!" Mario yelled motioning towards the door.

Peach just stood in shock. Mario grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward the door. Daisy ran toward duplighost Bowser and drop-kicked him in the stomach. Luigi jumped and landed an electrified punch to his face. Duplighost Bowser grabbed Luigi; then he tail whipped Daisy, knocking her down. He put his foot on her, pining her down.

He glared at Luigi and said "in this form I don't need skill. I have strength, claws, teeth and my favorite: fire breath."

"But we have something you don't" Luigi said.

"Oh, and what's that?" duplighost Bowser asked.

"Backup" Daisy said.

Mario ran in and punched duplighost Bowser in the jaw as hard as he could. He dropped Luigi and stumbled back, freeing Daisy. She stood up and ran toward Luigi with her arms held out toward him.

"Tag team kick" she said.

Luigi grabbed her wrists, spun her around and threw her at duplighost Bowser. She kicked him in the face with both feet, causing him to stumble backwards into the wall. Daisy landed on her hands and knees. She quickly stood up and got into position to give Luigi a boost. He ran and jumped into her hands. Daisy threw him up as he jumped. He stomped on duplighost Bowser's head as he landed. Luigi jumped off of his head and landed in front of him. Duplighost Bowser fell over and turned back into its normal form. Daisy walked over to Luigi and they high-fived each other. Mario was just standing there with his mouth open.

He shook his head and asked "how long have you two been practicing that?"

"A while" Luigi said smiling.

"We've been waiting for a good reason to use it" Daisy said.

Peach walked in and asked "is it over?"

"Not yet" Daisy said "they're still here."

Mario and Luigi dragged the duplighosts outside and threw them in the moat. The three of them came to the surface gasping.

Mario looked down at them and said "don't ever come back! Go tell Bowser you deserve compensation for your injuries and humiliation."

"He's right" one of the duplighosts said "let's go have a word with Bowser."

The other two nodded and they began making their way to Bowser's castle. Mario and Luigi began walking back into the castle.

"Do you think Bowser will ever leave us alone?" Mario asked

"Probably not" Luigi replied "but what ever he comes up with, he can't beat us."

"You got that right" Mario said smiling.


End file.
